Buffy the Vampire Slayer REIMAGINED Season 2 - A Alternate World
by Stuart Reinke-williams
Summary: A follow up to my first Buffy fan fiction story picking up where that left off with Buffy and Willow in a alternate version of Sunnydale trying to bring Samantha back to life while also having to stop Merrick's evil master plan. Also just what is going on in the Sunnydale left unprotected without a slayer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer _REIMAGINED_**

**Season 2** ( All rights to the character owned by Joss Whedon, this story is just for fan's entertainment )

Prologue

**A Darkness Arises**

As he got to his feet Merrick was furious, he had been betrayed and his plans ruined all because some upstart Vampire had got above herself. Not that it mattered he was nothing if not resourceful and was sure he would find a way to turn this to a advantage after all there were things he had neglected to tell Darla about the ceremony and more importantly how he would use it to regain not just his plan to dominate Sunnydale but also to enslave both Vampires and witches to his bidding.

Looking round he already knew this was a different Sunnydale but those key aspects would help to recruit more powerful allies to his cause ultimately leading to a outright victory.

Unknown to Merrick Buffy and Willow had also come through on their mission to hopefully save Samantha's soul although neither were quite sure where to begin.

Buffy - " Gotta say Will not exactly loving the new environment , have you any clue at all how we're going to start this mission of yours and how we intend to get back if we're successful? "

Willow - " No worries Buf, just before we left the other reality I did send a mystical message to Tara so they do know where we are. Also I do have some ideas on where we're going, follow me."

With that the two friends headed more into the centre of town not quite sure what to expect but prepared for anything except what they would find first.

**Editor's Note - And so begins season 2 of my Buffy adventure, What does Merrick have planned ? what will Buffy and Willow stumble across that they aren't prepared for? and while all this is happening what is going on back in the real Sunnydale? **

**The answers start on 01/04/2019**

**Also from the 8th April I will be starting my original Doctor Who Story with my take on a 15th Doctor based on Actress Olivia Wilde.**

** I hope that if you enjoy my Buffy story you will check that out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy The Vampire Slayer _Reimagined_

_Season 2_

**Sunnydale In Hell **

**Pt 1**

As Merrick approached his destination he was careful to avoid carrying anything that could be deemed a weapon as thanks to his previous research about this dimension he was all too aware that the man he was going to see although looking just like Buffy's new watcher Rupert Giles was in fact far more dangerous then the one on the world he had been forced to leave through no choice of his own.

When he finally got to the house Merrick suddenly heard a rustling sound from the bushes behind him and as he turned round was confronted by a quite younger man who had a scar right across his left eye and who happened to be holding a massive axe in both hands.

Giles - " Listen i don't have a bloody idea who the hell you are but I really hate people trespassing on my property, I'll give you one second for a explanation before I chop you up. "

Merrick - " Ah Ripper I assure you that once you've heard why I've come it'll be more than worth both our time. So may I suggest we dispense with the violence at least for now. "

Not knowing who this stranger was Rupert Giles was intrigued by him especially since he somehow knew his nickname of Ripper which to his knowledge no one else in town could possibly have found out.

Giles - " I'll tell you what mate, seeing as you do interest me we'll have a chat but just so we're clear I'll be keeping the axe handy in case you get any ideas. "

Merrick - " You will I promise find this conversation to both our liking I guarantee that. "

And with that both men entered the property to begin their talk. It would be the start of massive trouble for Buffy.

Talking of Buffy both she and Willow were busy adjusting to the similar but also vastly different Sunnydale where the high school looked as if it was more a prison then a place of learning.

Willow - " I guess this reality may not have a Slayer for protection. Judging by the reinforced gates I'm guessing they're trying their best to keep Vamps and monsters out. "

Buffy - " Well hopefully they'll still have versions of Giles and more importantly of Sam. Come on let's get inside there must be a way in. "

As they tried looking for a way in however suddenly they could tell a group of people had got them surrounded.

Oz - " Hey there, you two must be new round here. Allow me to introduce ourselves, I'm Oz my friends here are Riley, Gunn and Kennedy we're sort of this town's protection against all the crazy monster's that hunt here. We don't take kindly to strangers so that makes us your worst nightmare. "

"Uh Wil i think we're in a bit of trouble here, said Buffy unsure if their best bet may just this once be to run first then regroup.

Willow - " I would say big trouble Buff look over there. "

Although she really didn't want to look, a quick glance round told Buffy the situation had just got worse for them as between them and this protection group were a group of vicious looking demon hounds that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. It appeared the only option left was to Fight their way out of this mess.

Buffy - " Wil hope you're ready for a battle this could be a tough one. "

Editor's Note - Will Buffy and Willow get out of this trouble and even if they do what is Merrick's ultimate grand plan that requires this world's Giles ?


End file.
